


[ podfic ] capes

by canarypods (canarywrites), litra



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Audio Format: Streaming, Bad Puns, Comic-Con, Cosplay, Finn is Thor, Hosted by Soundcloud, Innuendo, M/M, Photography, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Poe is Loki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 20:01:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21994279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/canarywrites/pseuds/canarypods, https://archiveofourown.org/users/litra/pseuds/litra
Summary: “we’re cosplaying at comic con dressed as a pair and we didn’t come together but people think we did and i have yet to meet you?” AU
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Finn
Comments: 10
Kudos: 12





	[ podfic ] capes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [litra](https://archiveofourown.org/users/litra/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Capes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5667898) by [litra](https://archiveofourown.org/users/litra/pseuds/litra). 



**Author's Note:**

> My first podfic! After years and years of listening, I finally get to contribute to a community that got me through some of the hardest things in my life. I'm so grateful, and I hope you all enjoyed it! Sorry about the audio, my first time, whoops.


End file.
